blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Knights Entrance Exam
The Magic Knights Entrance Exam is an event where people would attend for a chance to be accepted into the ranks of a squad of the Magic Knights. Prologue Six months after the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony, Asta and Yuno attend the exam, which would give them an opportunity to enter one of the Magic Knights' squads. While waiting for the exam to begin, numerous anti-birds flock the venue as they pester the examinees whom have low magical powers. However, Yuno stands at the venue while none of these birds try to bother him. In contrast, several birds circles around Asta as he strikes a conversation with Yuno. Asta then tries to escape from the anti-birds' grasp by running around the venue. Unfortunately, the anti-birds keep following him, until they notice the presence of a certain someone and fly away. Asta, on the other hand, accidentally bumps into the said someone and incurs his wrath. Their confrontation starts to gain the crowd's attention, who recognized the said someone as Yami Sukehiro, the captain of the Black Bulls. Fortunately, the exam commences before the confrontation could escalate further. Magic Knights Entrance Exam The exam begins with the captains, except for Yami, revealing themselves to the examinees, and William Vangeance introduces himself as the head examiner. Subsequently, he activates a magic spell that gives each examinee a broom, and explains that the first test would be flying with the use of a broom. Soon after, the examinees start pouring their magical power into their brooms to make them levitate off the ground. Yuno manages to master the technique instantaneously, with him flying at considerable speed while standing on his broom. On the other hand, Asta is unable to lift off the ground at all, which confuses the examiners as well. Not long after, a man who introduced himself as Sekke Bronzazza approaches Asta and decides to put himself near the latter throughout the exam. The exam then continues with the examinees performing various tasks, such as firing a blast of magic power at a wall, shooting at a moving target, creating something with magic, and pouring magic power into a seed to let it grow. Asta failed to do every task he was given, until it is finally down to the final task. The head examiner, William, then reveals that the last test will be a combat test, for which the examinees are free to choose their dueling partner. Sekke immediately asks Asta to be his partner, and Asta gladly accepts. Before their fight starts, Sekke finally reveals his true intention to Asta and follows up with several insults toward Asta. Sekke then activates his Sekke's Magnum Cannonball and allows Asta to launch the first attack. Unable to retaliate against Sekke's insult, Asta rushes toward him with alarming speed and easily cuts through Sekke's spell and defeats him. Moreover, he also reveals his intention to become the Magic Emperor, which manages to stir up the other examinees for a while. The combat test then proceeds with the other examinees, and Yuno is challenged by a noble, Salim Hapshass, who plans to put the peasant in his place. Unfortunately, Salim is defeated seconds after the fight begins. At the end of tests, the examiners then explain the grading process. Each examinee will be called forward individually, and if any of the captains wish to induct the examinee into their squad, they will raise their hand. If more than one captain raises their hand for an examinee, then that examinee is free to choose which squad to join. Examinees are considered to have passed the test if there is at least one captain who is willing to recruit them into their squad. After some time passes, it is finally Yuno's turn to be evaluated, and he steps forward. All of the nine captains raise their hands, showing that they all have a desire to recruit him into their squad. Yuno then decides to enter the ranks of the Golden Dawn, the strongest squad of the Magic Knights. In contrast, during Asta's turn, none of them show any interest in recruiting him, which resulted in Yami giving him a slight provocation. The Black Bull captain then recruits him after he was impressed with Asta's determination. Epilogue After the exam is over, Asta quickly rushes to the toilet. Unbeknownst to him, Sekke follows suit as he tries to take revenge for his defeat during the exam. Sekke then activates a curse spell in an attempt to harm Asta, but his plan is immediately foiled by Yuno's interference. Sekke tries to explain himself, but Yuno manages to intimidate him enough that the former decides to leave. Subsequently, Yuno also leaves the toilet without having a last meeting with Asta. References Navigation